Severus Snape i Turniej Trójmagiczny
by Stara Czarownica
Summary: Wydarzenia roku szkolnego 1994/1995 w Hogwarcie, pokazane oczyma nauczyciela eliksirów. Uzupełnienie dłuższego opowiadania "Moje życie Severus Snape"


Wreszcie zakończył się ten bardzo nieprzyjemny dla mnie szkolny rok 1993/1994. Rok, w którym do mego życia powrócili huncwoci, a wraz z nimi zmory przeszłości, rok w którym po raz pierwszy zawiodłem zaufanie Albusa. Dyrektor jest wyraźnie zły na mnie, z powodu tego incydentu z Blackiem i Ministrem Magii. Wiem, że utrata kontroli nad sobą, którą wtedy zaprezentowałem, jest niedopuszczalna, ale odczuwałem tak silną satysfakcję z powodu rychłej śmierci Blacka w majestacie prawa i to, że nie zginął było tak dużym ciosem, że ostatecznie nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, że był niewinny.

Od kilkunastu dni, od czasu tego nieprzyjemnego wydarzenia, dyrektor obserwuje mnie ze stalą w oczach. Kulę się pod tymi spojrzeniami, bo nie lubię, jak Dumbledore tak na mnie patrzy, czuję się wtedy brudny, zbrukany, czuję się śmieciem. I nic na to nie poradzę, że nie jestem w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choć obojętności dla Blacka, nie mówiąc już o jakiś pozytywnych uczuciach. Dyrektor, traktując mnie w taki sposób daje mi odczuć, jak bardzo zbroiłem. Reaguję na brak akceptacji jak zawsze, wycofując się i zamykając w sobie. Gdy przestaję opuszczać lochy, bo okazywana przez Albusa niechęć zbyt boli, w pewien letni dzień, na początku lipca 1994 roku, dyrektor zjawia się w mojej pracowni.

Albus siada naprzeciwko mnie i milcząco obserwuje jak warzę. W oczach mego mentora nie ma już tych stalowych błysków, widzę w nich troskę. Wiem, że nie ominie mnie kolejna nieprzyjemna rozmowa, więc aby mieć ją jak najszybciej za sobą, zabezpieczam eliksir i proszę Albusa do saloniku przy lochach. Skrzaty podają nam herbatę i bakalie. Patrzę niepewnie w oczy Dumbledore, bo moja dusza nie jest czysta, wiem o tym dobrze.

-Chcesz rozmawiać ze mną, Albusie?

-Chciałbym wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje, Severusie.

-Boli mnie twoje odrzucenie- mówię po chwili cichym głosem, spuszczając głowę i zasłaniając twarz włosami.

-Severusie, rozumiem, że nie znosisz Syriusza, ale Black okazał się niewinnym człowiekiem, czemu chciałeś mu uniemożliwić dowiedzenie niewinności? Cieszyłoby cię, gdybyś przyczynił się do śmierci niewinnego?

-Nie. Nie dręcz mnie Albusie, proszę, daj mi spokój, zostaw mnie. Daj mi czas na przemyślenie, na poukładanie wszystkiego w głowie.

-Ile?

-Nie wiem. Przecież są wakacje.

-Nie mogę ci dać tego komfortu.- Patrzę zdziwiony na mego szefa. -Ministerstwo wznowiło Turniej Trójmagiczny.-

-Po stu latach?

-Tak.- Wzdycha dyrektor.-Zawody odbędą się w Hogwarcie, w rozpoczynającym się roku szkolnym. Czeka nas bardzo dużo pracy. Na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanowałem zebranie. Proszę cię, przyjdź.- Wiem, że muszę być na tym pieprzonym zebraniu, bo dyrektor wydał mi właśnie bezwzględne polecenie służbowe, ubrane w ładne słówka. Unoszę głowę i patrząc w oczy Albusa pytam -Karkarow przyjedzie?-

-Tak, prawopodobnie tak.

-Ku...- Miętoszę w ustach przekleństwo, odwracając wzrok.

-Masz do niego żal?

-Nie, bo nie wiem jak ja bym się zachował będąc na jego miejscu, w Azkabanie. Może tak samo, może też bym sypał? Nie mogę mieć o to żalu do Igora.- Zerkam na dyrektora spod kurtyny opadających mi na twarz włosów -ci śmierciożercy, którzy pozostali na wolności, rodziny tych, których wydał, najchętniej zgotowali by Igorowi długą i bolesną śmierć. Nie mogę być przyjazny w stosunku do Karkarowa, bo każde moje zachowanie jest wychwytywane i komentowane przez uczniów. Jeżeli Czarny Pan ma kiedyś powrócić, to nie mogę zadawać się ze zdrajcą.

-Wrogości też nie musisz mu okazywać.

-No, nie...

-Karkarow zrozumie twoją niechęć i myślę, że nie będzie ci się narzucał.

-Kogo w tym roku zamierzasz zatrudnić jako nauczyciela OPCM?- Zmieniam temat.

-Nie wiem, nie mam jeszcze odpowiedniego kandydata. Masz tak dużo zamówień w związku z Mistrzostwami Świata w Quidditchu?

-Tak, szpital musi być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

-Proszę, bądź o 18 w pokoju nauczycielskim.

-Będę- odburkuję niezadowolony.

Albus żegna się, patrząc na mnie z wyraźną dezaprobatą, jak mniemam z powodu braku entuzjazmu z mojej strony i znika, a ja wracam do warzenia.

xxx

Wieczorem wlokę się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, który znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze, nieopodal reprezentacyjnych, marmurowych schodów. Pokój nauczycielski mieści się w obszernej komnacie wyłożonej ciemną boazerią, na środku pokoju stoi długi stół, a wokół stołu są ustawione wysokie, drewniane krzesła z poręczami. Przy wejściu, po lewej stronie, jest wnęka wypełniona naszymi podróżnymi płaszczami. Zjawiam się jako jeden z pierwszych, siadam po lewej ręce Albusa, dyrektor lubi mnie mieć "na oku", i obserwuję wchodzących kolegów. Wściekła z jakiegoś powodu Minerwa, siada naprzeciwko mnie, obok Minerwy siada Flitwic, dalej Sinistra, obok mnie siada Pomonia. Gdy wszyscy nauczyciele zajęli już swoje miejsca, tryskający energią i zadowoleniem Albus rozpoczął zebranie. My nauczyciele, nie podzielamy entuzjazmu szefa, ale Albus nie jest tym zrażony.

-Dobry wieczór. Jak pewno większość z was już wie moi mili, naszą szkołę spotkał wielki zaszczyt. Po stu latach został wznowiony Turniej Trójmagiczny i rozgrywki będą odbywały się w Hogwarcie, w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Regulamin został tak zmieniony, aby zapewnić jak największe bezpieczeństwo uczestnikom. W październiku przybędą do nas delegacje Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, wraz z dyrektorami tych szkół. Musimy się postarać godnie ich przyjąć. Czeka nas wiele przygotowań, nie możemy zawieść, bo cała magiczna Europa będzie się nam przyglądać. W związku z organizowanymi w Anglii w przyszłym miesiącu Mistrzostwami Świata w Quidditchu, Ministerstwo niewiele nam pomoże, ponieważ urzędnicy są zajęci czymś innym.-

Zwieszamy smętnie głowy, na sali robi się ponuro. Ach, już rozumiem, dlaczego Minerwa jest taka wściekła. Czeka nas darmowa praca w wakacje, ale cóż, my nauczyciele nie mamy wyboru, organizacja różnego rodzaju szkolnych imprez jest ujęta w naszych umowach o pracę.

-Minerwa,- kontynuuje Albus -proszę, dobierz sobie kilku nauczycieli do pomocy i przygotujcie, na wszelki wypadek, kwatery dla naszych gości. Severus proszę, zajmij się wraz z Poppy zapewnieniem bezpieczeństwa medycznego naszym uczestnikom, Pomonia, jakbyś mogła nadzorować część kulinarną.-

Cholera, jeszcze więcej eliksirów do uwarzenia, do września nie wyjdę z lochów myślę wściekły, ale nie okazuję tego szczelnie oklumując umysł, moja twarz jest bez wyrazu a oczy są puste, bez jakichkolwiek emocji.

Po dwóch godzinach Albus kończy zebranie, a właściwie przydzielanie zadań nauczycielom i wracam do lochów.

xxx

Pierwszego września zasiadam za stołem nauczycielskim pomiędzy Minerwą a Sinistrą. Uczniowie zbierają się w Wielkiej Sali, do rozpoczęcia uczty jest jeszcze trochę czasu, więc pogrążam się w myślach. Minerwa jest zajęta rozmową z siedzącym po jej prawej ręce Albusem, a Sinistra rozmawia z Pomonią. Una Sinistra jest kilka lat starszą ode mnie nauczycielką astronomii, zakochaną w gwiazdach. Mam wrażenie, że imponuje jej moja przeszłość i Una chciałaby mnie lepiej poznać, ale celowo zniechęcam ją do siebie swoim zachowaniem. Sinistra jest osobą szczerą, otwartą i nie zgodziłaby się na seks bez zobowiązań, a ja nie mam potrzeby wiązać się z kimś emocjonalnie i nie chcę sobie robić niepotrzebnego kłopotu.

Tak jak przypuszczałem, wakacje spędziłem w lochach, warząc. W Hogwarcie ruch był nie mniejszy niż w trakcie roku szkolnego, co chwila odwiedzał nas ktoś z Ministerstwa, więc pobyt w lochach uznałem za korzystny. Częstym gościem był Barthemiusz Crouch, obecnie Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Kontaktów Zagranicznych, który dobrze to wiem, nie podziela poglądu Albusa o moim, ach, nawróceniu, i chętnie postawił by mnie przed sądem.

Albus, będąc Najwyższą Szychą Wizengamotu, kilkanaście lat temu skutecznie zablokował mój proces. Nie sądzę, żeby Albus zrobił to kierując się sympatią do mnie lub będąc naiwnym, jak sądzi wielu. O nie, dyrektor nie jest naiwnym człowiekiem, jest twardym, bardzo inteligentnym, doświadczonym magiem, ale większość czarodziejów nabiera się na tą jego maskę "dobrotliwego staruszka". Jestem jednym z nielicznych, którzy widzieli Albusa bez maski i to kilka razy, myślę z przekąsem, bo to nie były najprzyjemniejsze chwile w moim życiu. Chroniąc mnie, oczyszczając z zarzutu śmierciożerstwa i blokując mój proces, Albus nie był ani naiwny, ani dobrotliwy tylko sprytny i wyrachowany. Gdyby mój proces się odbył, to przypuszczalnie wylądowałbym w Azkabanie na dożywocie i po takim doświadczeniu, jeżeli bym przeżył i kiedykolwiek wyszedłbym na wolność, nie miałbym powodu, aby być lojalnym wobec Albusa, miałbym w dupie młodego Pottera, a decyzja Lily o poświęceniu swego życia dla syna byłaby mi obojętna. Druga opcja, to ujawnienie na procesie tego, co robiłem jako szpieg Albusa a pośrednio Ministerstwa i uniewinnienie, co równałoby się wyrokowi śmierci wydanemu na mnie przez kolegów śmieciożerców. W obu wypadkach Albus straciłby jedynego szpiega w szeregach Czarnego Pana, a nie sadzę, by kiedykolwiek udało mu się zdobyć następnego.

Po prawej stronie Dumbledore, przy stole nauczycielskim, jest puste miejsce. Kilka dni przed końcem wakacji Albus znalazł jakiegoś kandydata na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM. Zastanawiając się, kto to może być, obserwuję pierwszorocznych, którzy przemoczeni, zdążyli już ustawić się przed stołem nauczycielskim, wprowadzeni przez Hagrida. Do mego domu trafiło kilku uczniów, potomków starych rodów czarodziejskich i po krótkiej, tradycyjnej przemowie dyrektora, rozpoczęła się uczta.

Jestem w połowie puddingu z wątróbki, gdy do Wielkiej Sali, w bardzo malowniczy sposób, bo przy grzmocie pioruna, wkracza Alastor Moody. Drętwieję na widok tego fanatycznego aurora, pogromcy śmierciożerców. Czyżby Albus zatrudnił tego człowieka? Myślę zły i niespokojny. No tak, zamieszki na mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu, Mroczny Znak i ten cholerny Turniej w szkole. Zatrudnienie sprawnego, zaufanego aurora jest w takiej sytuacji genialnym posunięciem. Jednak niepokój mnie nie opuszcza, mimo że rozumiem powód, dla którego Dumbledore zatrudnił Szalonookiego.

Wracają wspomnienia z przeszłości, wraz z lękiem przed aurorem, który czai się gdzieś głęboko w zakamarkach mojej duszy.

Alastor mnie nie cierpi i wiem, że nie będzie liczył się z Albusem, gdy będzie chciał okazać mi swoją niechęć. Moody był tym aurorem, który pojmał Mike,a Mulcibera wśród śmierciożerców zwanego Imperiusem, który pojmał młodego Averego, Karakowa, braci Lestrenge. Szalonooki avadą wykończył Rosiera i Wilkesa, i nie ma znaczenia, że to ja ich wystawiłem, o czym zresztą poza Albusem nikt nie wie.

Odsuwam talerz z wątróbką, chętnie bym się napił, ale tej przyjemności też będę sobie musiał odmówić w najbliższym czasie, niestety nie tylko ze względu na ten pieprzony Turniej. Kilkanaście dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, po raz pierwszy po wielu latach, zaczął mnie mrowić mroczny znak. Nie tylko mnie, także innych śmierciożerców, których znam i którzy pozostali na wolności: Luciusza, Iana, Anthonego. Mrowienie było krótkie, trwało minutę, może dwie, ale powtórzyło się już kilka razy. Zdenerwowany, powiadomiłem o tym Dumbledore i zacząłem przygotowywać bajeczki na powrót mego Pana, równocześnie wzmacniając bariery oklumencji nad tymi wspomnieniami, emocjami i sytuacjami, które po ujawnieniu byłyby przyczyną mojej długiej i bolesnej śmierci.

I jeszcze ten Mroczny Znak na Mistrzostwach Świata w Qudditchu, przed kilkoma tygodniami. Luciusz, zdesperowany społecznym ostracyzmem jakiego doświadcza od czasu, gdy przed rokiem przegrał konflikt z Dumbledore, zorganizował zamieszki, które miały miejsce po zakończeniu mistrzostw. Oczywiście, powiadomiłem Albusa co się szykuje i na jego polecenie wziąłem udział w tej manifestacji śmierciożerców. Byliśmy w naszych strojach, w maskach, kapturach, obszernych płaszczach i ciężkich butach, więc nasze tożsamości były nie do ustalenia. W trakcie pochodu, gdy znęcaliśmy się nad jedynymi dostępnymi w okolicy mugolami, ktoś wyczarował Mroczny Znak. Nie wiem kto, więc albo koledzy nie chcą ujawnić mi tej informacji, albo jakiś śmieciożerca działał osobno. Są to mało prawdopodobne wyjaśnienia, które nie przekonały Albusa. Mam wrażenie, że od czasu tego incydentu z Blackiem Albus traktuje mnie z rezerwą, jakby nie w pełni mi ufał, co mnie nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę moją przeszłość. Ach, dla mnie ten rok będzie chyba cięższy od poprzedniego.

Po zakończonej uczcie powitalnej, z kwaśną miną, szczelnie oklumujac umysł, schodzę do lochów.

xxx

Cała szkoła żyje Turniejem Trójmagicznym, uczniowie o niczym innym nie myślą, więc ciężko jest prowadzić lekcje wobec tak znacznej i powszechnej dekoncentracji, aczkolwiek z utrzymaniem dyscypliny, jak zawsze nie mam problemu.

Chyba każdy uczeń chce zostać reprezentantem Hogwartu. Wśród kandydatów na bohaterów wyróżniają się gryfoni, na szczęście, o czym jeszcze młodzież nie wie, celem zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa uczestników, została ustanowiona granica wieku. Tylko uczeń pełnoletni będzie mógł wziąć udział w zawodach, co mnie cieszy, bo syn Lily będzie bezpieczny jako widz.

Jednak wesoły rozgardiasz panujący w szkole drażni mnie sprawiając, że jestem bardziej niż zwykle nieprzyjemny w obyciu.

W dzień poprzedzający Hallowen, późnym popołudniem, cała szkoła wyległa przed zamek wyczekując gości z konkurencyjnych placówek edukacyjnych.

Jako pierwsza przyleciała silnie zmarznięta delegacja Beauxbatons wraz z dyrektorką tej palcówki, Madame Maxime, sądząc z wyglądu pół olbrzymką...

Chwilę później do brzegu jeziora przybiła łódź Durmstrngu, dowodzona przez Igor Karkarowa, mego kamrata, śmierciożercę. Wraz z Igorem wracają niechciane wspomnienia. Bracia Prewettowie i ich śmierć z mojej i Igora winy, strumień zielonego światła z różdżki Karkarowa zdążający ku Lily, który w ostatnim ułamku sekundy skierowałem w niebo, jak żywy staje mi przed oczyma Czarny Pan i moje śmierciożercze wyczyny. Dla Igora też pewno nie jest to miłe spotkanie, bo posyła mi jedynie lekkie skinienie głowy.

Albus otwarcie i szczerze wita się z Igorem, ale w oczach śmierciożercy nie widzę szczerości. Uśmiechają się tylko usta, a w oczach widzę chłód, niepewność i cień strachu. Jak potworne dla tego człowieka musiało być doświadczenie Azkabanu, jak ciężką próbą musi być teraz okazywanie sympatii swemu katu, przewodniczącemu Wizengamotu, sędziemu, który na wniosek oskarżyciela zesłał go do tego strasznego więzienia.

Po oficjalnym powitaniu delegacji, Albus zaprasza wszystkich do Wielkiej Sali. Wchodzimy do szkoły, pierwszy Albus wraz z gośćmi. Ja, jako opiekun domu, wchodzę ze swoimi ślizgonami jako jeden z ostatnich.

Za stołem nauczycielskim, oprócz dyrektorów Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, siedzą już pozostali członkowie komisji sędziowskiej Turnieju: Barthemiusz Crouch i Ludo Bagman, były sportowiec, zawodowy gracz quidditcha. Nie dziwi mnie, że Karkarow usiadł jak najdalej od Crouch,a, który był oskarżycielem na jego procesie.

Ja też unikam kontaktu z byłym Przewodniczącym Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa, siadając pomiędzy Minerwą a Uną.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, Dumbledore wstał i przedstawił regulamin turnieju, wzbudzając powszechne niezadowolenie wśród naszych drogich uczniów, a następnie aktywował czarę Ognia, magiczny artefakt o potężnej mocy, który w noc Hallowen wybierze uczestników turnieju.

xxx

Nie znoszę Hallowen, nienawidzę tej strasznej nocy, kiedy zginęła Lily. Zawsze wtedy powracają niechciane, bolesne wspomnienia: Mojej winy, tego kim byłem, co zrobiłem, wraca wspomnienie szczęścia, które było na wyciągnięcie ręki i wraz ze śmiercią Lily nieodwracalnie przepadło. W takich momentach bardziej niż zwykle odczuwam uciążliwość kary: Uwięzienia w zamku i pełnej zależności od Albusa, w najdrobniejszych życiowych sprawach, braku jakiegokolwiek wpływu na własne życie. Choć Albus jest litościwym strażnikiem, dba o mnie. Mogło być gorzej, znacznie gorzej, wiem o tym i dlatego nie narzekam. Kumulacja niechęci do siebie objawia się większą niż zwykle złośliwością i zjadliwością, którą raczę otoczenie. Dyrektor, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, jest świadom mego nastroju i jego przyczyny, bo daje mi spokój, nic ode mnie nie chce, nie zwraca się do mnie z bzdurnymi odzywkami typu " może jeszcze tego wyśmienitego puddingu, Severusie", jedynie bacznie mnie obserwuje... Pewno, czy znowu nie zrobię jakiegoś głupstwa, myślę ironicznie.

Wobec obecności na sali pogromców śmieciożerców: Byłego Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds. Przestrzegania Prawa i byłego aurora, staram się nie rzucać w oczy, szczelnie oklumuję umysł, moja twarz jest bez wyrazu, a oczy, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, są jak dwa puste tunele.

Honorowe miejsce za stołem nauczycielskim zajmuje Albus, po obu jego stronach siadają Karkarow i Madame Maxime. Rozpoczyna się uczta, ale chyba nikt nie delektuje się potrawami, a w powietrzu czuć zniecierpliwienie. Wreszcie talerze magicznie opróżniają się, Albus wstaje, podchodzi do Czary Ognia i przemawia mocnym, dźwięcznym głosem, porzucając chwilowo pozę dobrotliwego staruszka. Czara uaktywnia się, wypluwając nazwiska trzech reprezentantów. Albus rozpoczyna stosowną przemowę, wtem Czara uaktywnia się ponownie. Truchlejemy ze zdziwienia, na sali robi się cicho, jak makiem zasiał, a Czara wyrzuca kolejną nadpaloną kartkę papieru i gaśnie.

Dumbledore wpatruje się w kartkę jak spetryfikowany, dopiero po dłuższej chwili jest w stanie przeczytać kolejne nazwisko: Harry Potter. Sztywnieję ze strachu i z wściekłości. Jak ten gówniarz to zrobił! Jak udało mu się obejść zabezpieczenia! Pewno dogadał się z kimś, żeby wrzucił jego nazwisko, myślę coraz bardziej wściekły i niespokojny.

Rozglądam się, Albus także jest zaszokowany, a po wyrazie jego twarzy poznaję, że się oklumuje.

I kiedy ten cholerny gówniarz, na polecenie Dumbledore wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, po chwili wahania, podążam za członkami komisji sędziowskiej i opiekunką Gryffindoru do komnaty, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy zawodnicy.

Karkarow jest wściekły na Albusa, a moja próba obrony dyrektora, który przecież nie ma nic wspólnego z samowolą Pottera, kończy się wyraźną niechęcią Albusa do mnie, więc milknę i już się nie odzywam, bo dobrze wiem, jak musi czuć się Albus, który forsował ustanowienie granicy wieku właśnie dlatego, aby wykluczyć Pottera z turnieju. Szalonooki, którego wejścia nie zauważyłem, atakuje Karkarowa sugerując, że to śmierciożerca wrzucił kartkę z danymi Pottera do Czary, aby go zlikwidować w trakcie turnieju. Karkarow, posądzony o współpracę z Czarnym Panem, przestraszony wycofuje się, choć jeszcze krótko i na pokaz się złości.

Taka insynuacja, wobec uaktywniania się Mrocznego Znaku na naszych przedramionach, da Albusowi wiele do myślenia. Obawiam się, że Albus może zacząć mnie podejrzewać. Nie mam nic wspólnego z ewentualnym powrotem Czarnego Pana, ani z wrzuceniem kartki z nazwiskiem "Potter" do Czary Ognia, ach, ale najtrudniej jest udowodnić, że nie jest się wielbłądem.

Czyżby za wrzuceniem kartki z napisem "Harry Potter" stał Czarny Pan? Ale kto to zrobił? Kto jest szpiegiem mego Pana w Hogwarcie? Oklumuję się, muszę bardzo uważać, bo tym szpiegiem może być każdy. Jestem przerażony możliwością szybkiego powrotu Czarnego Pana, bo przyzwyczaiłem się już do wygodnego życia. Wiem, że jeżeli Czarny Pan powróci, to nie uniknę kary. Panicznie się tego boję. Muszę dokładnie przetrząsnąć wszystkie wspomnienia, sytuacje i uczucia z okresu ostatnich kilkunastu lat i oklumować te, które mogłyby zaprzeczyć zapewnieniu o wierności.

xxx

Albus, tak jak się tego spodziewałem, nie ufa mi tak bezgranicznie, jak to wielokrotnie powtarzał. Dyrektor ograniczył do minimum kontakty ze mną, nie interesuje się mną tak jak w poprzednich latach i przestał zapraszać mnie na wieczorne rozmowy. Formalnie tłumaczy go nawał obowiązków związanych z Turniejem.

Moody, pewno na wyraźne polecenie Albusa, nie używa słów śmierciożerca czy czarnoksiężnik, ale sposób w jaki traktuje mnie i Karkarowa wskazuje, że podejrzewa nas obu.

Karkarow, przerażony powracaniem Mrocznego Znaku, nagabuje i łazi za mną, co stawia mnie w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji. Jestem pewien, że to nie Karkarow współpracuje z Czarnym Panem, tak samo jak wiem, że to nie jestem ja. Karkarow, oficjalny zdrajca, po powrocie naszego Pana może spodziewać się jednie śmierci i będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli to będzie szybka śmierć. Ja też nie mam żadnego interesu w powrocie Czarnego Pana, podobnie jak Malfoy, Avery, Crabble. Jak Moody może tego nie wiedzieć? Ach, słynna tępota gryfonów. A Dumbledore? Dumbledore musi brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność. Albus bardzo dobrze mnie poznał przez te wszystkie lata, żaden inny człowiek tak dobrze mnie nie zna i nie wie o mnie tak dużo, jak mój szef. Zastanawiam się, co Albus wie na mój temat? No tak, dobrze wie, że jedyne co mnie trzyma przy nim to dług wobec Lily, to obowiązek ochrony jej syna, obowiązek ochrony chłopaka, którego nie cierpię. Jaki wniosek może z tego wysnuć? Że mnie byłoby łatwo "przekonać" do zmiany stron, myślę gorzko.

Nadal nie wiem kto wyczarował mroczny znak na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, ani nie wiem nic w kwestii powrotu naszych, śmierciożerczych tatuaży i ta niewiedza raczej nie zwiększa zaufania Albusa do mnie.

Będę musiał radzić sobie sam, jak zwykle. Ja sobie poradzę, ale czy uda mi się ochronić syna Lily? Myślę niespokojny.

xxx

Pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego: Smoki. Harry Potter bardzo dobrze sobie poradził z tym zadaniem, mam wrażenie, że z pomocą naszego drogiego aurora. Moody bacznie obserwuje chłopaka i łazi za nim, pewno na polecenie Albusa, myślę zgryźliwie. Więc w tym roku szkolnym to nie mnie Dumbledore zlecił nadzór nad Potterem. Jest mi trochę przykro z tego powodu, ale nie rozmawiam o tym z Albusem. Nie sadzę, żeby kolejna rozmowa coś wyjaśniła, jeżeli dyrektor nie w pełni mi ufa.

W związku z obecnością na terenie Hogwartu delegacji zaprzyjaźnionych Europejskich szkół, Święta w tym roku będą miały trochę inny przebieg. Zamiast świątecznego obiadu zostanie zorganizowany Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Nasi drodzy uczniowie, prawie w komplecie pozostali w szkole, więc w święta, my nauczyciele, będziemy pracować zamiast wypoczywać.. Nie poprawia mi to nastroju. Zły, wyżywam się na Potterze, ośmieszając go na lekcjach. Chłopak stał się gwiazdą prasy bulwarowej i jest wyraźnie dumny z tego powodu, co ze względu na podobieństwo do zachowań Jamesa, działa na mnie jak czerwona płachta na byka.

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy przebiegł dość spokojnie, jednak w okresie świąt znowu zaczął nas, śmierciożerców, mrowić Mroczny Znak, co zwiększyło moje rozdrażnienie. Na Balu przyczepił się do mnie Karkarow żądając rozmowy i nie mogłem się go pozbyć, a w żadnym wypadku nie chciałbym rozmawiać z nim publicznie, na oczach uczniów i być może szpiega Czarnego Pana. Z opresji wybawił mnie Dumbledore, prosząc abym mu pomógł sprawdzić, czy już wszyscy uczniowie wrócili do szkoły. Albus wykorzystał sytuację, aby porozmawiać ze mną na temat obecnej sytuacji i możliwych decyzji pozostałych na wolności śmierciożerców, tak aranżując spotkanie, by postronny obserwator sądził, że rozmawiamy służbowo. Dyrektor wprawił mnie w osłupienie sugerując, iż ze względu na odwagę powinienem trafić do Gryffindoru.

Może jednak Dumbledore mnie nie podejrzewa? Może źle oceniłem Albusa? Może jego zachowanie ma na celu uwiarygodnienie mnie w oczach szpiega mego Pana, który jest w Hogwarcie i nadal nie wiadomo kto nim jest?

xxx

Po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, Karkarow celem zacieśniania międzynarodowych więzi zaprosił Dumbledore i Madame Maxime na statek. Dyrektor poprosił Minerwę i mnie abyśmy mu towarzyszyli. Zgodziłem się zadowolony, że wreszcie będę mógł porozmawiać z Karkarowem w cztery oczy nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.

Pewnego zimnego, styczniowego dnia, odświętnie ubrani, udaliśmy się w kierunku jeziora, tam gdzie zacumowała łajba z Dumstrangu. Przed wejściem na trap, dołączyła do nas Madame Maxime. Po oficjalnych przemowach, którym przysłuchiwało się kilku uczniów, Albus okazał znaczne zainteresowanie funkcjonowaniem i życiem na statku prosząc o możliwość zwiedzenia łodzi. Igor chętnie na to przystał, wyznaczając jako przewodników obecnych na sali uczniów. Wyraźnie zadowolony Albus, zabrał ze sobą Madame Maxime i Minerwę, a ja zostałem sam na sam z Karkarowem.

-Igor, mój znak też powraca,- mówię bez ogródek. -Powracają znaki u moich znajomych, tych którzy pozostali na wolności, a których ty, na szczęście, nigdy nie poznałeś.-

Krakarow, wściekły na tak wyraźne wypomnienie mu zdrady, odwraca wzrok. Co ty, śmierciożerco, chcesz ukryć przede mną? Swój strach? Myślę ironicznie.

-Nie wiesz jak tam było...-Igor mówi cicho, nie patrząc na mnie.

-Nie, nie wiem. I nie osądzam cię, bo nie wiem, jak ja bym się zachował, gdybym został skazany.

Czarnoksiężnik unosi głowę.

-Severus, ty nie boisz się powrotu Czarnego Pana? Dobrze się ustawiłeś po stronie zwycięzców.-

-Boję się.- Odpowiadam wolno cedząc słowa. -Dostanę wpierdol jak wróci. Poboli, oj bardzo poboli.- Ironicznie przedrzeźniam głos naszego Pana. -To jest pewne. Ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przeżyję, bo będę potrzebny.-

-Nie obawiasz się posądzenia o zdradę?- Głos Igora zdradza wielkie zdziwienie.

-O zdradę? Dlaczego?- Także się dziwię. Karkarow patrzy na mnie, jak na przygłupa.

-Pracujesz dla Dumbledore.

-Na polecenie Czarnego Pana.

Igorowi opada szczęka, ten spryciarz jest tak zaskoczony, że nie wie co powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia mówi jedynie

-nie wiedziałem.-

-Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nie mógł tego wiedzieć.- Mówię z niechęcią, jakbym wbrew sobie ujawniał coś, czego nie mam prawa ujawniać. -To była wielka tajemnica. No, ale już dawno koledzy śmierciożercy, ci którzy pozostali na wolności i którzy mnie znają, domyślili się.

-Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kto to jest?

-A po co ci to wiedzieć?

-Chciałbym porozmawiać.

-Też coś- wydymam ironicznie wargi. -Wydałeś wszystkich, których znałeś. Nie mylę się?

-Masz do mnie żal?- Karkarow patrzy na mnie niepewnym, rozbieganym wzrokiem. -Przecież nic ci się nie stało, Dumbledore cię ochronił. Jak udało ci się przechytrzyć tak wielkiego czarodzieja?-

-Tak, Dumbledore mnie ochronił, gdyby nie on, to od kilkunastu lat gniłbym w Azkabanie. Przez ciebie, ale nie mam żalu o to. I nie, nie mogę ci powiedzieć w jaki sposób, bo to jest misterny plan naszego Pana. I możesz to powiedzieć Albusowi, wiesz mi, nie zaufa ci, a ja będę o tym wiedział. Nic w taki sposób nie zyskasz.

Igor bystro patrzy mi w oczy. -A w jaki sposób mógłbym coś zyskać?- Wolno się pyta.

-Nie wiem. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie mam nic wspólnego z powrotem tych naszych gustownych tatuaży. Ci śmierciożercy, z którymi utrzymuję kontakt, także nie. Dla każdego z nas powrót Czarnego Pana będzie... Dużym kłopotem. Dlatego mam pewność, że to nie żaden z nich.

-Zmartwiłeś mnie. Spodziewałem się więcej po rozmowie z tobą, Severus.

-Igorze, też jestem przerażony tym, że nic nie wiem i też panicznie boję się jego powrotu.

-Co zrobisz, gdy zapłonie Mroczny Znak?

-Pewno stawię się na wezwanie i poddam się karze. Boję się, ale chyba nie mam innego wyjścia.

-Nie myślałeś, aby uciec? We dwoje możemy się dobrze ukryć, latami nie znajdzie nas.

-W końcu nas znajdzie, nie popuści, wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze, jak ja. Mam całe lata żyć w ciągłym lęku, że w każdej chwili może mnie dopaść i w okrutny sposób, tygodniami, zabijać? Bo taki jest los zdrajcy, Igor i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie, nie chcę takiego życia.

-Rozumiem,-wolno odpowiada Karkarow. - Dobrze, sam zadbam o siebie. Dziękuję ci za rozmowę, Severus. Napijemy się?-

I gdy Karkarow polewa mocną, słowiańską wódkę, do kajuty wchodzi Albus z Madame Maxime i z Minerwą. Koledzy dołączają do toastu, po czym żegnamy się z dyrektorem Dumstrangu. Jest już noc i Albus odprowadza Madame Maxime do powozu, a ja wracam do szkoły z Minerwą.

Nie mogę zasnąć, bo po rozmowie z Karkarowem jestem wytrącony z równowagi, a za mało wypiłem, żeby być sennym, więc siadam przed kominkiem ze szklaneczką whiskey i zapatrzony w ogień, zamyślam się. Przypominają mi się dawne lata, moja śmieciożercza młodość. Służyłem Czarnemu Panu warząc eliksiry oraz szpiegując i wystawiając wrogów, członków Zakonu Feniksa. Oczywiście, priorytetem było wystawienie i zlikwidowanie Albusa Dumbledore, założyciela tej organizacji. Dla Czarnego Pana było to bardzo ważne, bo gdyby nie Zakon, to poprzez swoje sługi, już dawno, szybko i skutecznie, przejąłby władzę w państwie czarodziejów. Czarny Pan uważał, że najlepszym sposobem szpiegowania Dumbledore, będzie umieszczenie śmierciożecy jako nauczyciela w Hogwarcie i do tego zadania wyznaczył mnie.

Pierwsza próba wykonania tego zadania, podjęta przeze mnie wiosną 1980 roku była nieudana, więc do drugiej mój Pan zabrał się bardziej kunsztownie, przekonując Slughorna, nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Syltherinu, aby odszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. Ta decyzja Slughorna postawiła Dumbledore w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, bo znalezienie sprawnego warzyciela i do tego ślizgona, który intratne dochody zamieniłby na marną nauczycielską pensyjkę, graniczy z cudem. Ustaliliśmy z Czarnym Panem, że udam skruchę, pokażę dyrektorowi kilka akcji w których brałem udział jako śmierciożerca, powiem że chcę zerwać z przeszłością i poproszę go o ochronę. Oczywiście, Czarny Pan był świadom, że Dumbledore skorzysta z okazji i poprosi mnie o szpiegowanie, na co będę musiał się zgodzić. Ustaliliśmy, że wszystko co będę przekazywał dyrektorowi, będę najpierw uzgadniać z Czarnym Panem.

Zapatrzony w ogień sączę powoli trunek. Mój władca po powrocie nie będzie miał powodu, aby zarzucić mi zdradę. Oczywiście, zarzuci mi tchórzostwo, wygodnictwo, odejście od zasad, ale zarzuci to nie tylko mnie. W takiej samej sytuacji znajdzie się Anthony Crabble, Ian Avey, Luciusz Malfoy i wielu innych. Zostaniemy ukarani, ale nie będzie to powód do utraty zaufania. Wiem, że Czarny Pan zrozumie moje zachowanie po klęsce, zrozumie moje posłuszeństwo Dumbledore wymuszone silnym lękiem przed Azkabanem.

To jest wersja dla Czarnego Pana, wiarygodna wersja tłumacząca moje postępowanie, bo moja lojalność pomiędzy wiosną a jesienią 1980 roku uległa radykalnej zmianie, ale o tym poza Albusem nikt nie wie i tak ma pozostać.

Przypomina mi się przepowiednia, którą usłyszałem przypadkowo, próbując wykonać zlecone mi przez Czarnego Pana zadanie, przed oczyma staje mi zebranie śmierciożerców gdzieś w sierpniu czy we wrześniu 1980 roku, na którym Czarny Pan poinformował nas, że dzieckiem z przepowiedni jest syn Lily, przypominam sobie jak na kolanach, z głową przy ziemi, błagałem mego Pana o oszczędzenie Lily, jak ostrzegłem Lily, jak prosiłem Dumbledore o pomoc.

Wtedy, w listopadzie 1980 roku, na tym zimnym i wietrznym wierzchołku wzgórza, wśród bezlistnych o tej porze roku drzew, moja lojalność zdecydowanie i na zawsze odeszła od Czarnego Pana, choć nie przestałem być czarnoksiężnikiem.

Moje myśli podążają ku późniejszym wydarzeniom, przypominam sobie chwilę, w której Dumbledore poinformował mnie o śmierci Lily, przypominam sobie samookaleczenia i próby samobójcze. Niechęć, nienawiść do siebie samego wciąż we mnie tkwi. Nadal mam złe myśli i chciałbym skończyć ze sobą, ale wiem, że nie mogę jeszcze odejść, bo muszę chronić syna Lily, przynajmniej tyle jestem jej winien. Czy Albus wie o tym? Myślę, że tak, nikt inny mnie nie zna tak dobrze jak dyrektor, więc pewno to wie. Nad ranem, zrezygnowany, kładę się do łóżka starając się zasnąć, bo za kilka godzin rozpoczynam lekcje i powinienem być wypoczęty.

xxx

Alastor Moody zadziwia mnie. Zachowuje się bardzo agresywnie w stosunku do mnie i Karkarowa, prowokując utarczki słowne. Czyżby był aż tak głupi, żeby nas podejrzewać? Czy może w taki sposób objawia się jego powszechnie znana nienawiść do czarnoksiężników? Podejrzewam, że jednak to drugie. Dumbledore, zaniepokojony brakiem kontroli nad sytuacją w zamku i mając inne sprawy "na głowie", nie miesza się w konflikt pomiędzy nami.

Albus ignoruje informacje o systematycznych kradzieżach skórki Boomslanga z mego gabinetu. Brak zainteresowania dyrektora tymi kradzieżami zaniepokoił mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż zachowanie byłego aurora. Przewlekły kamuflaż eliksirem wielosokowym jest uciążliwy w związku z koniecznością częstego zażywania eliksiru i stałym dostępem do włosów ofiary, ale jest możliwy.

Wobec braku pomocy ze strony dyrektora zastawiłem pułapkę, w którą wpadł złodziej, ale niestety, nadal nie wiem kto to jest, bo próba identyfikacji nie powiodła się.

Samo zdarzenie było dość dziwne. A było to tak... W środku nocy, gdy poczułem alarm, chwyciłem różdżkę i w koszuli nocnej pospieszyłem do swojego gabinetu. Moją uwagę zwrócił hałas w tajemnym przejściu. Wszedłem za gobelin zastając tam Filcha, charłaka, woźnego Hogwartu i kuzyna mojej matki. Po chwili dołączył do nas Szalonooki. Sytuacja była bardzo niewygodna dla mnie, bo Argus wygadał się o kradzieżach, a zdecydowanie nie chciałem informować o tym aurora. Rozglądając się, zauważyłem leżący na schodach charakterystyczny kawałek pergaminu, ten sam który przed laty mieli huncwoci i który rok temu, w jakiś magiczny sposób znalazł się w kieszeni szaty syna Pottera. Więc gówniarz maczał palce w kradzieży! Pomyślałem wściekły. Pewno jest na schodach schowany pod tym swoim płaszczykiem. Zacząłem powoli wchodzić na górę, macając przed sobą rękoma, jak ślepiec. Wyraźnie wyczuwałem woń perfumowanego mydła i musiałem być już bardzo blisko Pottera, gdy Moody powiedział coś, co spowodowało, że ręce mi opały i straciłem zainteresowane gryfonem. Powiedział, że pewno zainteresuje Dumbledore to, jak szybko pomyślałem o Potterze.

Żaden znany mi uczeń nie ma wystarczających umiejętności i mocy magicznej, aby włamać się do mego gabinetu, ale były auror ma. Jeżeli Moody włamuje się do mego gabinetu, to za zgodą dyrektora. To by tłumaczyło brak zainteresowania Dumbledore tymi kradzieżami. No, doigrałeś się śmierciożerco, dużo ci nie brakuje, abyś wylądował w Azkabanie, pomyślałem i już się nie odzywając, wróciłem do lochów.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ze wszystkich śmierciożerców których znam, ze wszystkich którzy pozostali na wolności, ja jestem najbardziej podejrzany. Jestem praktycznie więźniem Dumbledore, nic nie znaczę w obecnym świecie i nienawidzę chłopaka, którego mam chronić. Na powrocie Czarnego Pana mógłbym jedynie zyskać. Nie dziwię się, że dyrektor może nie być pewien mojej lojalności. Nie będę mu dawał pretekstu. Jeżeli to Moody ma chronić chłopaka z polecenia Albusa, to się wycofam. Niech Albus z Moodym zajmą się poszukiwaniem szpiega, nie będę ich rozpraszał swoją osobą. Jednak gdzieś pod powierzchnią umysłu, natrętnie powraca myśl, że złodziej i szpieg są powiązani ze sobą w jakiś sposób. Ale już nie próbuję rozwikłać tej zagadki, jedynie o każdym włamaniu do mego gabinetu informuję Albusa.

xxx

Do szkoły zawitały ciepłe wiosenne dni, dla mnie trochę spokojniejszy okres, bo w zamku przestał pojawiać się kolejny pogromca śmiercożerców, Barthemiusz Crouch. Syn Lily bardzo dobrze poradził sobie z drugim zadaniem wykorzystując skrzeloziele, które w jakiś magiczny sposób zniknęło z mojego składzika. Paradoksalnie uspokoiło mnie, że to nie szpieg Czarnego Pana, tylko pomagający Potterowi auror grzebie w moich zapasach. Jeżeli Potter potrzebuje te składniki , to niech je sobie bierze. Przykre jest, że nie ma odwagi o nie poprosić. Ani zapłacić, a przecież nie jest biedny. No, ale czego można się spodziewać po Moodym i Potterze, dwóch dzielnych, prawych i walecznych gryfonach? Pewno okradanie czarnoksiężnika, ślizgona, mieści się w pojęciu dzielności i prawości, myślę ironicznie.

Ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego jest magicznym labiryntem. Obserwuję Pottera, jak intensywnie przygotowuje się do rywalizacji i jestem coraz bardziej pewny, że jeżeli ktoś chce zaatakować gryfona, to zrobi to w labiryncie.

Albus chyba też ma takie obawy, bo umożliwia nam, nauczycielom, podgląd i pomoc uczestnikom w trakcie ostatniego zadania.

Krążę wokół labiryntu magicznie obserwując Pottera i widzę że coś za łatwo idzie chłopakowi. Coś jest nie tak jak powinno być, ale nie wiem co. Potterowi idzie tak dobrze, że mógłby wygrać, ale przez gryfońską szlachetność, dociera do pucharu razem z Cedrikiem Diggorym. I gdy chłopcy razem, równocześnie biorą trofeum, dzieje się coś niesamowitego, zawodnicy znikają wraz z pucharem.

Wpadamy w panikę, rozpoczynają się bezładne poszukiwania dzieciaków. Albus jest przerażony bo już wie, że przegrał, ale nie okazuje tego, oklumuje się. Po kilkunastu minutach odbieram wezwanie od mojego Pana, pierwsze wezwanie po latach. Spanikowany, przerażony Karkarow ucieka, a ja poza werbalnie, patrząc w oczy Dumbledore, przekazuję wiadomość: Czarny Pan mnie wzywa, mój znak płonie. Dumbledore każe mi zostać. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy na błoniach zmaterializował się zaszokowany Potter, trzymając w jednej ręce martwego puchona a w drugiej puchar turnieju. Albus podjął bezskuteczną próbę uspokojenia chłopaka. Gdy dyrektor musiał na chwilę odejść aby porozmawiać z ojcem Cedrika, Pottera zabrał przez nikogo nie zatrzymywany Alastor Moody. Zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem nauczyciela, przez medalion zakonu przyzwałem Albusa i obaj poszliśmy za aurorem, do zamku. Na schodach dołączyła do nas Minerwa.

Wściekły Albus, objawił swoją czarodziejską moc, jednocześnie likwidując solidne drzwi i oszałamiając Moode,go. Po kilkunastu minutach, w miejscu aurora, naszym zdziwionym oczom ukazał się znany mi śmierciożerca Barty Crouch, syn byłego Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds. Przestrzegania Prawa.

Merlinie, ale sprytne zagranie, myślę trochę z wściekłością a trochę z podziwem dla sprytu znanego mi ślizgona i śmierciożercy.

Dumbledore uwolnił przerażonego, ledwo żywego prawdziwego Moodego, przez rok więzionego w zamku przez śmierciożercę. Barty, po napojeniu eliksirem prawdy, ujawnił nam w jaki sposób uciekł z Azkabanu i jak nasz Pan się odrodził. Wszystkie zagadki znalazły proste rozwiązanie. Jednak Minister Magii, mimo Albusa i moich starań, nie uwierzył w powrót Czarnego Pana. Knot potraktował Croucha, jak szaleńca zbiegłego z Azkabanu, któremu uwięzienie pomieszało zmysły. Tego porządnego we własnym mniemaniu obywatela czarodziejskiego świata, nie przekonał nawet widok aktywnego Mrocznego Znaku na moim przedramieniu.

Croucha spotkał straszny los, na polecenie Ministra Magii, został "pocałowany" przez dementora, na miejscu, w zamku, bez sądu. Tak zginął ostatni przedstawiciel jednego z najstarszych rodów czarodziejskich. Albus wszedł w otwarty konflikt z ministrem, a ja na polecenie dyrektora, z dwugodzinnym opóźnieniem odpowiedziałem na wezwanie mego Pana.


End file.
